1. Field of the Invention
The display magnetic hanger system relates to a set of devices and a method where a magnet location marker device is repeatedly attached at desired locations on a structures vertical or near-vertical surface, then using a remote installation tool hanger supports are installed which then can be used to support display items which have a connected wire. The term wire is used in this application to mean a wire, cord, or other similar material used to connect devices. The wire is supported on the hanger support to provide for display of the item. The set of devices can include multiple magnetic location markers, multiple hanger supports with a ferro-magnetic material insert, and the remote installation tool. The desired locations may be out of reach of the user desiring to display an item, but once the location markers are installed, the hanger supports are easily installed or removed using the remote installation tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Hanger supports using magnetic force for supporting display items are described in U.S. Patent D346,950, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,818 (Campbell), U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,651 (Hofer et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,661 (Hill), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,890 (Vasichek). A tool for use in hanging a string of Christmas tree lights is shown in U.S. Patent D453,097 (Goodwin).